


A Little Laughter

by breakajaw



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jokes, M/M, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakajaw/pseuds/breakajaw
Summary: Telling jokes to make Ratchet laugh





	A Little Laughter

He’s laughing. It’s such an odd sound coming from him, but damn if it isn’t one of the greatest ones you’ve ever heard.   
“Oh, by the Allspark, I haven’t laughed like that in a few stellar cycles,” Ratchet chuckles, leaning against the giant metal table you’re sitting on. You’re grinning like an idiot, absolutely ecstatic that you got him to make that sound.   
“Well, if I’d known you enjoyed them, I would have told you lame jokes sooner. Leave it to the old man to be so thoroughly amused by puns.”   
He scoffs, mumbling something along the lines of “I’m not that old,” but the smile remains. You get up, walking closer to the bot with a bounce in your step.   
“Alright, Ratchet. I’ve got a little wager for you. I’ll tell you the cheesiest human jokes possible, and if you laugh, you’re officially old.”  
“I don’t see what dairy products have to do with this, but I accept.”  
You snort. “It’s just a saying. Okay, now where to start…” Pacing, you throw a devious glance over your shoulder to the physician. “Alright, docbot, prepare yourself. What kind of music do planets prefer to listen to?”  
He raises an optical ridge, folding his arms on the table in front of him.   
“Neptunes.”  
He begins to snicker, but catches himself, clearing his vox and making an exaggerated poker face.  
“That all you’ve got?”  
“Hm, not even close. How can an astronaut get more protein in his diet?”  
A pause.   
“Make it meteor.”  
His expression cracks a little and he chokes back a snort. His optical ridges knit together as he tries to look unamused.   
“What is this, amateur hour? Give me an actual good one.”  
“Alright, spaceboy, you asked for it.” You slip your hands into your pockets and step up to his forearm, leaning against it. Looking up at him over your shoulder, you smirk.   
“Y’know, Earth’s astronomers got so tired of waiting for the sun to go down that they packed it up and called it a day.”  
There’s a moment of silence, then another. Then he makes the most hideous choking sound before bursting into real and actual giggles. It shocks a laugh of your own right out of you, and soon, both of you are in stitches.   
“Oh my god, how did you- did you even make that sound? You sounded like- holy shit- a dying cat!”  
“Shut up, I did not,” he gasps in between streams of laughter. You collapse into a seated position, shoulders still shaking. Ratchet rests his helm on his forearms, both of your chuckles slowly fading out. After a few moments, he catches you with his brilliant blue optics, energon flushing his faceplate ever so slightly.   
“This doesn’t mean I’m old, by the way.”  
“Pft. Yeah, okay, Ratchet. I still love you.”  
“....Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i,,,,,i love ratchet and jokes,,,


End file.
